The other brother
by LifeIsABowlOfCereal
Summary: In this world Splinter forgot to get one brother from the ally, and the shredder happens to find him. He takes him in and teaches and raises him along with Karai. This story will see what happens when one brother wasn't there and was actually with the Shredder.


In New York City it was a normal evening, car horns blaring, low life's creating more problems for the police. But one thing what was odd is that there was something strange happening in one particular ally. A man by the name Yoshi Hamato was fighting three identical men. As the fight progress one of the men dropped a canister of ooze and spilled all over the man, but one thing was that Yoshi had been holding a small tank containing four baby turtles.

When they hit the ground, so did the canister of ooze. It broke and covered the turtles and Yoshi. The three men seeing what happened ran off, not knowing what would follow.

Yoshi screamed in as the pain exploded through his body. His body changing from the ooze, and so were the turtles. His head becoming longer and less rounded, A tail growing right above his butt. And his hands and feet becoming longer and bonier.

The turtles had become bigger and their fingers more extended, as well as their toes. Even though they could not scream you could see that they were in pain, their faces mixing with sadness and pain and every other emotion.

When the transformation was done, Yoshi sighed in relief as the pain had subsided. He looked at him self and gasped, his new form of a rat would scare people, he looked around and saw the newly mutated baby turtles, and decide to take them in.

As he was about to pick up the last turtle, he heard some one closing in. He snapped his hand back and dashed to the manhole, opened it, and dove in. What he didn't know was that the footsteps he heard belonged to him mortal enemy, Oroku Saki. As Oroku walked along he noticed something in the shadows in the ally way. He decided to check himself, and when he went in he heard faint whimpers. As he neared the sound he saw a small creature, about the size of a one year old, and looked like a turtle.

He looked at the small thing before deciding it was a good idea to take it with him. He would teach him ninjistsu moves, but with much discipline. But what about a name? He asked himself. Naming the thing was hard, because he had no idea what the small thing actually was. The thing looked like a turtle, so that could be what the thing was, right?

He decided to call him Jishin, the Japanese word for earthquake, for he felt Jishin would be as destructive as one.

Now all he had to do was bring it to his lair which he called home. When he got there he went to the more homey part of the tall building, his two year old daughter Karai was waiting for him on the rug. As he closed the door, she turned around and her whole face lit up at the sight at something in her fathers arms.

"Daddy!" She shrieked as she ran twords him to give him a tight hug on him leg. "You browght someting fo me?" she asked excitedly in her mispronounced jumble of words. "Yes Karai, I have brought some thing, it is a turtle. His name is Jishin." "Jishi?" "No Karai, Jishin."

"Can we keep him Daddy, pweese?" " That is why I brought him with me Karai. Now stop asking questions and go to bed, tomorrow you will see Jishin."

"O.k. Daddy, Go' night." She said tiredly walking away.

* * *

><p>Yoshi made sure that it was dark again to look for the last turtle. But when he got back to the ally, it was gone. He looked every where in the ally, but still no was beginning to panic, what is it was taken and scientist have gotten their grubby hands on him? What if it was taken and was murdered? The possibilities were endless and it was making him more and more nervous with every thought.<p>

He had already named the other turtles, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and he was going to name the last one that went missing, Michelangelo. All after brilliant renaissance painters. But the last turtle wouldn't get that name. It was quite a shame.

But as it was beginning to get brighter the rat hat to go back into the sewers. Then he made a wise and stupid decision.

He would never tell his new turtle sons of the brother they lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, little star here, As you can see I wrote this story. and the only reason why is because I was reading the Story <strong>_**Ni-Ju-Shi, the Twenty-Four **_**by **_Event0Horizon. _ **And I loved that story and I'm waiting for the later chapters. But It made me think, what if the shredder had one turtle from the beginning. So I decided to do it. I will be writing/typing about mikey/Jishin's and the other turtles childhood and when the episodes start. So it will be jumping inbetween the two lifes.**


End file.
